The inventive concept relates to a material layer stack, a light emitting element, a light emitting package, and a method of fabricating the light emitting element, and more particularly, to a light emitting element, which has a low leakage current, a low operation voltage, and an excellent luminous efficiency, a light emitting package, and methods of fabricating the same.
Semiconductor light emitting elements are semiconductor devices capable of generating light of various colors by recombination of electrons and holes in a junction area of first conductive type and second conductive type semiconductors when a current is applied to the semiconductor light emitting elements. Since the semiconductor light emitting elements have various merits such as longer lifespan, lower power consumption, and better initial drive characteristics than filament-based light emitting elements, demands for the semiconductor light emitting elements are continuously increasing. In particular, Group III nitride semiconductors capable of emitting blue-based light in a short wavelength region are recently spotlighted.
Such semiconductor light emitting elements have various problems due to growth of a semiconductor on a heterogeneous substrate having a different lattice constant, and there is a need for a method of harmonizing conflicts between these problems.